In EPS in general, steering control is adjusted in a development process of a vehicle in accordance with development objects such that steering feeling of a steering wheel is optimized for a driver of the vehicle.
As a conventional technique of such an adjusting device, there is a technique in which a required editing amount is grasped as an intuitive or a sensuous amount by performing editing on a steering characteristic chart with visual inspection of the chart and the steering feeling is reconfigured to match development objects of a vehicle in a development process or individual characteristics of a driver (e.g. see Patent Literature 1).
In another technique, various steering feelings are obtained to match individual characteristics of a driver by editing and storing operation characteristics by clicking on or drawing a steering characteristic chart using a group of operation switches with visually checking steering characteristics displayed on a steering characteristics screen of a display device (e.g. see Patent Literature 2).